Winding Road
Winding Road is the which? unlockable Dig Site in Fossil Fighters: Frontier and the second available location in Fossil Park Europe. As the name suggests, the Dig Site features a long, winding paved road which runs through an overcast spruce-oak forest. The road is frequently used for Bone Buggy races. The area features three Challenge Routes and four Service Stations. The Hero is granted access to Winding Road after defeating Mach Juan in a Time Attack. __TOC__ Story Significance (Incomplete section) Areas *Chestnut Tunnel *Giant Beech *Great Oak Way *Leafwoods Path *Old Larch Road *Racer's Lane *Racing Tower Challenge Routes Winding Road features three Challenge Routes of low to moderate difficulty. Leafwoods Path (★★) Fossil Eaters: T-Rex Stan, Cryo, Allo PT Leafwoods Path is a two-star Challenge Route located in quadrant J8. It is a looping paved road littered by fallen logs. Boosters are positioned at intervals along the road. Two other Vivosaurs will run along the track, but Bone Buggies like the Turf Shredder and Speed Demon can move fast enough that players drive right past the Rogues before they can jump down. Massive Buggies are unnecessary to break the logs found about midpoint in the course; they can easily be drifted around or smashed with the sheer velocity boost provided by the boosters. It is very easy to beat the Fossil Eater to the Dig Site, but players should leave enough room between their Buggy and the fossil to prevent the Fossil Eater from catching a tiny nibble before the game recognizes it as having touched the Buggy. Old Larch Road (★★★) Fossil Eaters: Goyle, Oloro Old Larch Road is a three-star Challenge Route located in quadrant F7. It consists of a U-shaped wooden platform raised over a pit and a short wooded trail. The pilings of the platform project from its surface, and the player must carefully weave around them lest they fall into the pit and be forced to start over. Players also run the risk of landing on a Vivosaur in the pit. Once the player has crossed the platform, they must drive up a slope. Breakable logs roll down either side of the slope, and a Vivosaur walks up and down its center. Being hit by the logs can severely slow down smaller Bone Buggies (but they will always break once they hit something), so medium-sized Buggies are optimal for completing Old Larch Road. A ramp lies beyond the slope - as does another pit with a Vivosaur in it, should you happen to drive off the cliff - and driving up said ramp will launch the player into the Old Larch Dig Site. Great Oak Way (★★★★) ' Fossil Eaters:' Cerato TZ, Spino ST, Beckles Great Oak Way is a four-star Challenge Route located on the border of quadrants K12 and K13. A gate sectors off the Challenge Route's dig site. Three buttons, each with a sign above displaying one to three dots, are located around the small course. The number of dots on the sign is randomized with each re-entry of Winding Road; that is to say, the sign in quadrant I13 may have one dot the first time the Dig Site is entered, but two the next. The player must drive over the buttons in ascending order with respect to the number of dots on the signs above them: one dot, two dots, three dots, and the gate will open. Players must take care to avoid the Sucho running around the course, as battling it will not leave them with enough time to open the gate. Bone Buggies with a balance of speed and mass are recommended for this course, as having to repeatedly ram logs with smaller Buggies wastes time. Rogue Vivosaurs (Incomplete section) Fossils Winding Road contains Water-, Earth- and Air-Element fossils. Normal Fossils For each fossil, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the fossil is located. For Vivosaurs whose fossils have slashed coordinates, the fossil in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. Jewels For each jewel, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the jewel is located. For jewels with slashed coordinates, the jewel in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. Names in other languages * Japanese: レーシングフォレスト Racing Forest * French: Chemin de l'alizé * German: * Spanish: Senda sinuosa * Italian: Sentiero Tortuoso * Korean: 레이싱 포레스트 Racing Forest Gallery Winding Road 2 FFF.jpg|The preview shown when entering the Dig Site Category:Dig Site Category:Locations Category:Europe Fossil Park Category:Fossil Fighters: Frontier